


Entwining

by Cymbidia



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Sharing, Consentacles, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild D/S elements, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, That tongue down Eddie's throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Cymbidia
Summary: Eddie has been dreaming of Venom: his tongue, his teeth, his slick slithering tentacles. Venom decides to give Eddie what he wants, because he's nice like that.His life had gotten a lot more complicated after Venom, but sometimes, it was also a lot simpler. They wanted to, and so they would.Straight up PWP tentacle porn. A bit of Venom styled kissing (ie that tongue down Eddie's throat), the lightest sprinkling of tentacle bondage, and canon typical levels of D/s dynamics. The only kinky parts comes from Venom being who and what he is.





	Entwining

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as soon as I got home from seeing Venom, a solid eight days ago, but it took sooooo long to write. But here it is! Better late than never.  
> I am in so deep, y'all. SO DEEP!

It was not the first time he’d had this dream.

The terror, the fear, the slither of tentacles bursting out of his skin. Restraining him, choking him, tearing him apart.

The conflicting sensation of being torn apart by that vicious maw full of hellish teeth, and the sense-memory of being the one who was tearing himself apart.

It was not unlike reality. The symbiote was everywhere. The symbiote was eating him up from the inside. The symbiote was him.

Venom, as they were, two soft vulnerable creatures combined into one powerful and perfect being of hunger and righteousness, leaning over Eddie and licking down his face and tearing out his throat.

Eddie woke up drenched in sweat. He made a noise of anguish and pressed a hand to his mouth. The phantom sensation of teeth lingered over his neck. The phantom sensation of flesh lingered beneath his teeth.

 **Shhhh,** Venom soothed. **It’s alright. We’re all right, Eddie.**

Eddie buried his face in his pillow, and pulled a spare over his head. It always felt so good, as Venom, when they’d tear the heads right off the shoulders of the unrighteous and undeserving. Savage and intimate. It always felt so good, in his dream, being torn apart by himself. By themself.

“I just…” He didn’t know how to finish the sentence. The mixture of terror and exhilaration in his dream had left him trembling, weak kneed, but also shockingly aroused. It was difficult not to feel that way, when he was constantly enveloped in the thrilling and devastating intimacy of being truly known by another. He reveled in it while awake, and craved more when asleep.

It was something he tried to forget constantly, lest his other caught on.

 **I know, Eddie.** Venom’s voice could be surprisingly calming, when he put his mind to it. The low rumbling also went right to Eddie’s hindbrain. His dick twitched. He felt his face flush.

Eddie buried his head more firmly in the pillow, willing his erection to go away.

 **Oh, Eddie.** Venom sounded amused. Eddie was aware of the shift in his skin as Venom manifested a tentacle from his back, and tugged the pillow off from over Eddie’s head. **It’s _alright_ , I told you.**

“Venom,” Eddie’s voice was reedy as he fought to keep down his humiliation. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why-”

 **No need to be embarrassed, my Eddie.** Venom manifested another slithering tentacle to push off the covers. Eddie was in a T-shirt and boxers, both drenched. Entranced despite himself, Eddie lied still and watched as black tentacles oozed leisurely out from under his skin and began to twine around his body. The tentacles were warm and smooth, with a strange fleshy texture that did not match their almost liquid appearance.

“Venom,” Eddie murmured, not knowing what to do, what to say.

 **It’s alright.** Venom extended another tentacle to wind up Eddie’s neck and caress his face. **I know what you want, Eddie, it’s alright. I’ll take care of us.**

Eddie reached out tentatively and stroked his hand against the tentacle touching his face. The biofeedback was strange, like and unlike touching his own flesh. Like everything else about his interactions with Venom, it was startlingly intimate. Venom controlled the tentacles, but Eddie could sense them, and perhaps manipulate them if he put his mind to it. The two of them were one, combined as thoroughly as it was for two living creatures, yet when they separated their individual parts and felt each other through the barrier of flesh. It was almost as intimate as the two of them merging.

 **Human mating instincts are strange,** Venom said wonderingly, **but I like them. We symbiotes spawn by ourselves.**

“’s good,” Eddie murmured, resigning himself to his semi-narcissistic desires, “it _feels_ good. Pleasurable. But it ain’t everything. People fuck to get close to each other, but rubbing against each other or a bit of penetration is nothing compared to being with you.”

 **Oh, Eddie,** Venom rumbled, pleased. **I love us too. But this inferior form of human intimacy, we should engage in it. Nothing is as good as we are, but we should be together in all the ways we can.**

“Oh, buddy,” Eddie said. He was smiling. His life had gotten a lot more complicated, after Venom, but sometimes, it was also a lot simpler. They wanted to, and so they would.

He leaned into the slowly undulating tentacles wrapped around his body, turning his face to nuzzle the one touching his face. He pressed a tentative kiss to it.

“Well, usually the first step is kissing, but we’ve done that already.”

**Yes, but Anne was there. Now it’s just us.**

“Just us,” Eddie agreed. The tentacle Eddie kissed bloomed into Venom’s disembodied face, the lines gooey and ill-defined as he manifested outside of Eddie’s body. Eddie smiled at the inhuman visage. He had been frightened by Venom’s appearance once, but no more. Now, the symbiote’s gaping maw and white lensed eyes meant safety and company.

Venom kept his mouth closed and his teeth hidden as well as he could as he pressed a kiss to Eddie’s lips. Eddie smiled as he kissed back.

Venom drew back after a few moments, quizzical. **It seems a lot more enjoyable last time,** he said.

“Hmm, maybe it’s all your big sexy teeth,” Eddie said with a shrug. “How bout I try slipping you some tongue?”

 **Tongue?** Venom undulated excitedly as he understood. There had been a lot of tongue, when they and Anne had kissed. There had been a lot of unsuccessfully suppressed thoughts about his tongue, when he and Eddie had first gotten together. He extended his tongue, not quite as long and thick as it was in their combined form, but still impressive nonetheless. He licked Eddie’s lips and face, then thrust his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. Opening up to accommodate Venom’s bulk, Eddie moved his own tongue against Venom’s prehensile appendage. It was not quite a traditional kiss, but considering Venom’s mouthful of spiky teeth, this was perhaps the most practical approximation.

Eddie could feel Venom’s pleasure at the sensation. Venom explored Eddie’s mouth, delighting in the way the wet slide of it made their body heat up. He took to delicately flicking the very end of his tongue against the roof of Eddie’s mouth, the resulting biofeedback like nothing the symbiote had ever experience before. Venom also explored Eddie’s teeth, so unlike his own. He was used to inhabiting Eddie’s body, _being_ Eddie, but to experience it from this perspective was novel and exciting.

 **Feels good,** Venom decided, his tongue still deep in Eddie’s mouth. He pushed his tongue in further, almost reaching Eddie’s throat. **But it’s not close enough. We need to be closer. You _want_ us to be closer. I could make a penis to penetrate you. Or some tentacles. You humans don’t even have any of your own, why is there so much tentacle porn in your brain?**

Eddie pretended he hadn't heard the question. He panted around Venom’s slick tongue, lips swollen and jaw aching like he was giving a really good blow job. He reached out, pulling Venom’s floating head closer with one hand and caressing a tentacle across his chest with the other. Venom’s tentacles roiled and writhed across Eddie’s body even as his tongue slowly snaked down Eddie’s throat. It was thick enough that Eddie thought he might gag, but there was no discomfort, only the slide of slick flesh.

‘You’ve seen my memories of the tentacle porn,’ Eddie thought, beyond the point of embarrassment. ‘So get to work.’

One of the tentacles coiled around Eddie’s thighs and pressed against his crotch, half of it sliding against the fabric of Eddie’s boxers while the other half seeped through the cloth and rubbed directly over Eddie’s cock. Eddie groaned, and was half conscious of Venom manifesting more tentacles across his back to support him and pull him tighter into their embrace.

‘I want to feel you filling us up,’ Eddie thought, ‘inside and out. I want you to know what it’s like inside of us in every way possible. We’d feel so good.’

The tentacles seemed to shudder as some shift rippled through them. Eddie became aware of a low throbbing pleasure, originating from his bond with his other.

 **I changed our nerve endings,** Venom informed him. **Don’t want you to be the only one with the pleasure receptors.** He tightened his grip everywhere all at once, tentacles dragging and sliding against Eddie and against one another. The pleasure rippled into Eddie like a cresting wave.

Their sideways parody of a french kiss had become undeniably lewd. Saliva from the both of them was smeared across his lips, chin and jaw, and Venom’s hot panting breaths heated Eddie’s face. Venom withdrew his tongue, dragging it across Eddie’s cheek and jaw. Eddie laughed. Their faces were pressed so close together that Eddie had to cross his eyes. The edges of Venom’s face melted into Eddie’s like an inverted mask.

‘We’re so sensitive,’ Eddie marveled, panting into Venom’s slavering mouth. Venom’s teeth were not as sharp as they could be. Eddie groaned as the pointed tips scraped against his jugulars, and that impossible tongue licked across one of the many places where Venom’s inky black goo melted into Eddie’s blushing skin. Eddie cursed out loud.

The tentacles over Eddie’s chest undulated and writhed, teasing Eddie’s pecs and nipples. More tentacles pushed at the sodden T-shirt that restricted them, until Venom got impatient and tore the T-shirt off their body, despite Eddie’s protest.

“That’s the third shirt we’ve destroyed this week,” Eddie said, trying to sound as annoyed as he ought to have been. The teeth scraping thin lines of red into his neck were making it difficult to be annoyed at Venom for anything. Venom ran his tongue over Eddie’s ear, at the same moment as the tentacles over Eddie’s tits manifested some kind of rudimentary mouth and began sucking on his nipples. Eddie shuddered as his spine turned into jelly.

 **I told you I’d take care of us** , Venom said smugly.

“Fuck,” Eddie said with feeling. Venom laughed, loud and low in his head, the vibration of it sending pleasure shooting through Eddie’s body as effectively as their misuse of the tentacles.

Venom shifted a tentacle sitting against Eddie’s hole, and Eddie moaned at the sensation, the soft press of the appendage accompanied with the half-external awareness of what it felt like to have Venom, his other, _himself_ really, stretched out and turned inside out and pressed back in against himself, a kind of recursion that Eddie could barely fathom. The concept of it was almost as exquisite as the physicality of it, slimy tentacles circling and teasing the twitching muscles of Eddie’s hole with the kind of slick and unrelenting motion that Eddie loved best. It was obvious that Venom had been very thorough when rifling through Eddie’s memories of sex.

“Mmm,” Eddie leaned into the sensation, sighing and opening his legs. The tendrils squirming against his hole were all thin and thoroughly slick. When one pushed further than the others with obvious intent, there wasn’t really a need to stretch or to lube up.

Eddie could hardly tell which of them pushed the tentacle inside. Perhaps it was both of them. Venom was the one controlling tentacles, for the most part, but Eddie wanted it so badly he almost ached it, and was there really any difference between mentally entreating Venom and just pushing a little further and making those tentacles move himself? Whatever the case, the thin tendril undulated as it slid inside, swelling up slowly and conforming its shape to Eddie’s insides so that it could press against every single one of Eddie’s nerve endings. When it reached Eddie’s prostate, it branched off, part of it squirming deeper into Eddie while another part formed into a wriggling, rigid bump that pressed firmly against the sweet spot.

Eddie cried out at the artless pleasure of it, helplessly clutching at the bed sheets.

“We feel so good,” he breathed, his heart jackhammering in his chest. “ _Fuck_ , you feel so--” He arched his back, as if in invitation, but it was hardly possible for the symbiote to be entrenched any deeper inside him.

But Venom knew what Eddie wanted. The tentacle swelled up and elongated, driving forth into their body as Venom manifested more tentacles from the inside, black goo pushing and pulsating and filling up every crevice inside of their body.

Eddie cried out as the sensation travelled upwards, squirming deep into his gut. A trail of black goo coalesced next to his mouth, and Eddie opened his mouth readily. The goo gushed inside of him, coating his mouth like a liquid before firming up into yet another solid squirming tentacle.

We feel good, Venom agreed, his face and head now subsumed back inside of Eddie. Another pulse of symbiote goo coated Eddie’s mouth and throat, but it was transformative instead of penetrating. A similar process to what usually happened when Eddie merged with the symbiote, limited to his insides. Their insides. Eddie could still feel the twist and drag of the appendages within him, controlled by Venom’s will, but he could feel Venom feeling it too. With a choked off curse, Eddie realized that Venom had merged with him internally so the symbiote could share the experience of being penetrated.

 **No wonder you humans are so obsessed with this.** Venom’s voice was a low, lewd purr inside Eddie’s head. **All those nerve endings. All those endorphins. Delicious.**

More tentacles probed at their body, squirming against their nipples, undulating around their cock, rubbing against their balls. They stroked their perineum and circled the taut rim of their hole, prodding at the thick undulating tentacle penetrating them.

“Fuck,” Eddie gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. He grasped at the tentacles curled up around his neck as several thin tendrils snaked inside his hole. He threw his head back and groaned as the smaller tentacles thickened until Eddie’s hole was so wide open he might split apart at the seams. “Jesus, you smug fucker,” Eddie cursed. He spread his legs further in tacit in invitation.

 **I said I would make us feel good,** Venom replied smugly. The symbiote seemed breathless too, though Eddie did not know how he could tell from a disembodied voice that existed only in his head.

The tentacles around Eddie’s neck tightened, and Venom manifested his head over Eddie’s shoulders.

 **I’ve been watching you dream of this,** he said with a toothy grin. He clamped a gigantic hand over Eddie’s mouth as he sank his teeth into Eddie’s neck and began to fuck him in earnest.

Eddie scrabbled at the headboard for purchase as Venom began driving into him. The symbiote wasn’t fully manifested, and did not quite have the leverage to break Eddie’s back or his mattress, but its thrusting was as steady and unrelenting as a showboating porn star. The secondary tentacles roiled and shifted inside of him. Eddie could feel that too, the secondhand sensation of being buried deep inside his hot wet hole, how soft and yielding and greedy it was. Eddie tried to cover his face with his hands, but more tentacles flew out and pinned his hands to the bed.

 **You think I wouldn’t notice?** Venom rumbled, his low growl making every single hair on the back of Eddie’s neck stand up. **It’s all we have been dreaming of, Eddie. Did you really think you could hide from me? From _us?_**

Eddie’s helpless moan was stifled by Venom’s huge clawed hand. As he cried out, he could feel the teeth on his neck. It was gentle, as gentle as Venom ever got. They’d bitten heads clean off with those teeth, and now Venom wasn’t even drawing blood. Eddie moaned again, and thrust his dick desperately into the touch of Venom’s tentacles. The tentacles inside him pulsed and twisted sharply against Eddie’s prostate, and Eddie had to stifle a sob.

 **I told you. You’re mine.** Venom bit down harder. Eddie whined as he felt those jagged teeth break his skin. **You know it’s true, Eddie. That’s why you’ve been dreaming of this. Wanting this.**

Venom punctuated his taunting words with strong thrusts that rocked Eddie against the headboard and made the bed screech ominously.

Shame made Eddie want to protest, but it was true. Fucked open by tentacles, pinned down by Venom’s teeth, and he couldn’t so much as manage a halfhearted denial. It should have been sick and twisted, but all he felt was the rightness of being entwined with his symbiote, his other half. He belonged like this.

 **That’s it, Eddie,** Venom praised, when Eddie whined his assent. **You know your place don’t you? We belong together.** His tongue licked at Eddie’s jugulars, and Eddie felt his vision white out for a second.

‘I’m yours,’ Eddie thought dazedly, then, ‘you’re mine.’

Every tentacle wound around Eddie seemed to tighten their grip at once as Venom growled and redoubled his pace; driving so unrelentingly into Eddie that Eddie thought he could see literal stars. The clawed hand over Eddie’s mouth removed itself, relocated to  the headboard to give Venom more leverage.

 **I’m yours, Eddie,** Venom rumbled. **I’m yours and you’re mine and we belong to each other, don’t we?**

“Yes!” Eddie gasped, straining desperately against the tentacles holding him down. He felt his bones rattling and his eyes rolling back in his skull as Venom fucked him. “Yes! Fuck! You feel so good,” Eddie babbled, the hitching in his breath halfway a sob.

 **We feel good,** Venom insisted. **_We_ feel good, Eddie.**

“ _We_ feel so good!” Eddie repeated obediently, his voice coming out as a whine.

Tension mounted in his pelvis, twisting and roiling like the mass of Venom’s tentacles. Eddie was flushed from top to toe, the liquid golden heat of arousal so strong he thought he might burst into flames. He strained against the restraints at his wrists, and was gratified when those particular tentacles melted away. He clutched his hands around Venom’s head, throwing his head back further and offering himself up as they rutted together. It was impossible to tell where the inky tentacles sprang from Eddie’s skin, and where they were simply tightly entwined. It didn't mattered that they were not in their usual form for such a thing, they were in perfect symbiosis.

Venom hummed with satisfaction as he caught Eddie’s thought. He replaced the teeth against Eddie’s neck with a sharp clawed hand, and shoved his tongue back down Eddie’s throat.

Eddie yielded readily, opening his mouth and whining as the tongue rasped against the back of his throat and squirmed halfway down his gullet.

Venom tightened his grip on Eddie’s neck, and Eddie’s world whited out as he howled. His orgasm exploded out of him like a punch. Inky tentacles squirmed and twisted against him all over in a full body embrace. Tiny tendrils twisted his nipples to the edge of pain. His dick twitched and strained against the tentacles massaging it, and his hole clenched desperately against the tangled of tentacles reaming him open. The pleasure washed through him in unrelenting waves, and he sobbed against the intensity of it. A large clawed hand wrapped around his dick and tugged it through the last few spurts of come.

Eddie panted and trembled against the aftershocks of his blinding orgasm. The tongue shoved down his throat retracted, making him shiver despite himself. The tentacles around his dick receded, and so did the ones wrapped around his neck.

“Oh my god,” Eddie said, having trouble catching his breath.

 **I told you I would take care of us,** Venom said smugly.

Eddie squinted up at his grinning face. “Was it good for you too, baby?” Eddie was only half sarcastic. He didn’t have any idea if alien symbiotes orgasmed or not.

 **The best,** Venom replied. **I told you. I’d take care of _us_.**

Eddie traced the knuckle of his index finger down Venom’s face. There was a face only a xenophiliac could love. He leaned up and pressed a chase kiss to Venom’s maw.

Venom laughed at him, but did not seem to reject the moment of tenderness. He returned Eddie’s kiss with a lick down Eddie’s cheek and jaw.

After a few minutes spent bathing in the afterglow, the puddles of cooling cum across Eddie’s torso and chest became too annoying to ignore. The sticky wetness between Eddie's legs was also threatening to create a wet spot in the sheets.

Eddie looked at the tissues on his nightstand, but did not have the strength of will to reach for them. A black inky tentacle reached out and pulled several sheets from the box.

“Thanks, V” Eddie said. He shifted in the grasp of the remaining tentacles as he picked up the tissues and wiped off his front.

The tentacles in Eddie’s ass shifted and retracted one by one, deflating as they went. Eddie was sore, pleasantly so, though he knew he would have trouble sitting down tomorrow unless Venom healed him. A wetness leaked out of his hole, more viscous than the natural lubrication Venom’s tentacles seemed to produce. Eddie flushed all the way to the tip of his ears as he realized that Venom had come in him. He dabbled at the copious stream of alien cum flowing out of him, but it was too big a job for a handful of tissues.

 **We should shower,** Venom suggested. He seemed energetic and cheerful. Eddie, who felt like he had turned into an actual puddle of boneless goo, could not fathom how or why.

“I can’t be bothered showering.” Eddie gave up on the sanctity of his sheets and wiped off on a crumpled corner. The bed was already a mess anyways.

**No, feels gross. We should shower.**

“Ugh,” Eddie protested, but his body was already moving. Struggling would only serve to make them trip and flail, so he leaned back and let Venom walk them into the bathroom.

 **Let’s get a snack after,** Venom said cheerfully, picking up a bar of soap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have a sequel because I did have to remove a significant chunk of sounding because it interrupted the mood and flow, and I'm too attached to that scene to let it languish. I am also entirely too into this horny ass film and this lovey dovey ship to let this be the end of my contributions to the Venom Tentacle Filth Pile. Thirst with me on tumblr at buckybatnes.tumblr.com. It's pretty much pure venom thirstblogging over there.


End file.
